Airi Datta Mikitani
Airi Datta Mikitani (born Kellie Datta), is the daughter of Macy Datta and Akira Mikitani. She currently lives in a small house called Lagoon Look with her cousin Sage in Sulani. Known CC Skin overlay here Hair here Mermaid hair here Description Airi has long black hair that she keeps partially tied off her face. She has brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a skin tone similar to her father's. She is quite stylish. As a human, Airi wears quite girly style of clothing and likes to wear her orange crop top often, but as a mermaid, her look is traditional mermaid with scales and her tail is light blue. Toddlerhood Airi aged up with the Fussy Trait, as she didn't have a father around her. Her father Akira thought it was inappropriate for her to simply eat and sleep in his house, causing Macy and Akira to lose almost all of their romantic relationship. Akira is deciding to turn around and be a better father for her as Airi is aging. When Akira came over to the house, Airi asked him to read her a book, but when it came to actually read it, he didn't and refused to bath her, even though it seemed at first that he was starting to handle being a father and beginning to understand that he would have to be in Airi's life. Towards the end of her toddlerhood, Akira seemed to care more for Airi and was the one that helped her age up into a child. Childhood Airi aged up in the springtime, on the same day as Sage became a teenager. Airi had the Social Butterfly and the Bold trait. Her style was quite stylish. Airi went out with her parents, Macy and Akira for dinner and Airi seemed to enjoy spending time with her dad. Airi and Macy then decided to move out of the house and move into Akira's house in Windenburg. Her parents got married sometime in her childhood. Teenhood Airi aged up sometime off-screen, not long before the first episode of Island Living. She has long black hair, like when she was a child and looks more like Macy than Akira as she got older. Airi moved to the tropical world of Sulani with her cousin Sage. Airi gained the Beach Life aspiration and the Child of the Ocean trait. A couple of days into having moved, Airi enjoyed exploring and befriended a dolphin. Airi befriended a mermaid, Naomi Adams, who she quickly became close friend with and Airi wanted to get her to admit she was a mermaid. At first, Naomi was reluctant to tell Airi the truth. Eventually, Naomi decided to tell Airi that she was a mermaid. Airi met Naomi's girlfriend and fellow mermaid, Serena Huerta. Naomi warned Airi about the dangers of being a mermaid. Airi decided to eat mermaid kelp, which could make her a mermaid. After deciding she wanted to live as a mermaid, Airi ate more of the kelp and jumped right into the life of a mermaid, so she could join her friends Naomi and Serena in the sea. Whilst in the sea, Airi also met a merman named Yuda Atita who she seemed interested in. Airi remained to keep her mermaid self a secret from Sage and her parents when she knew her mom and dad had moved to Sulani. Airi went out with her mermaid friends, when she met two evil mermaids and had to leave before she was influenced by their evil ways. Airi continued to spend time with her mermaid friends, including Yuda Atita, who she didn't get along with too much last time they saw each other. However, things seemed to improve this time and they spent more time together. Airi kissed Yuda on the cheek, but nothing romantic came from it. Things got worse when Makoa found out that Airi was a mermaid and Sage discovered this when she blew the conch shell and saw Airi's tale in the bath. In episode 6, after Sage found out that Airi was a mermaid, the two started to get angry at each other. Since Airi was younger than Sage, Airi didn't like that Sage had to tell her what to do at times and act protective since Airi was no longer living with her parents. Airi was told by Sage to join her conservation group and help clean up the beach. Airi did not like having to tidy up the beach, especially when Sage bad mouthed Yuda and saying mermaid's were bad news. Airi became romantically involved with Yuda and they were seen swimming near the end of the episode near a faraway island. Adulthood Airi aged up into a young adult before the seventh episode of the series and joined the diver career. She also got a fringe to give herself a more grown-up appearance. Airi continued to live her life as a mermaid and she and Sage's friendship improved more after they spoke about Airi leaving the house at one point in her teenhood and that Sage just wanted to protect her. Trivia *Airi's birth name was Kellie. *Airi was born with blonde hair. *Airi was born to unmarried parents, like a few sims in the series. *Akira wasn't happy when Macy found out she was pregnant with Airi as he hated children. *Airi is the third fussy child, the others being Lilith Villareal and Samuel Blaze Villareal. *Her randomly generated name was Kellie. *She is Japanese and Bengali. *Her child's hair was used on Violet Robins and Luna Iskadar, when they were both children. *Airi aged up when Clare was filming Road to Fame and Clare posted images of her before releasing the video. *Airi's teen hair is the same one sim Clare wore when she was a young adult. *Airi is now a played sim in the Island Living series. *Airi is shown to very interested in mermaids. *Airi became a mermaid in episode 3 of Island Living. *Airi's mermaid secret was discovered by Sage in the 5th episode. *Airi is the only mermaid in the family. *She joined the diver career in episode 7 of Island Living. *Clare describes Airi's friendship with Sage more of a sisterly bond. Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Al Arabi Category:Sulani Category:Mermaids Category:Young Adults